


В нашу гавань заходили корабли

by gellavonhamster



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 12:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4706456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gellavonhamster/pseuds/gellavonhamster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды Прекрасный Принц влип в неприятности из-за своего стремления к справедливости, и капитану Крюку пришлось его выручать. Не обошлось без старых врагов, старых друзей и неожиданных союзников. Написано по заявке с ONCE fest на diary.ru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	В нашу гавань заходили корабли

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по заявке с ONCE fest: "5.21. Пост третий сезон. Дэвид узнал, что Крюк продал "Роджер", чтобы помочь им, и решает вернуть другу корабль. Влипает в неприятности, и Крюк его спасает. Джен или слэш на усмотрение автора. Юмор. В итоге корабль возвращается к капитану". Дисклеймер: канон - создателям OUaT, название - из вот этой славной песни: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B2wqnOFEsS4  
> Таласса - богиня моря в древнегреческой мифологии; Рейнеке-лис - персонаж средневекового французского "Романа о Лисе"; Томас-Рифмач (Томас Лермонт) - бард из шотландских легенд; имена остальных новых персонажей смысловой нагрузки вроде бы не несут.

Когда он прибыл на Распутье, солнце садилось.  
Дэвид поднял с земли фиолетовый цилиндр и нахлобучил его на голову. Видок явно получился дурацкий, но не хотелось запихивать шляпу в заплечный мешок, где она бы помялась. С этой шляпой следовало быть поаккуратнее, потому что от неё зависело, вернётся ли он домой.  
Строго говоря, лавочку Джефферсона давно следовало прикрыть: мало ли кому и для чего потребуется портал. Определённо, шериф Нолан поступил неправильно, обратившись к нему, да ещё и пообещав взамен выгородить Шляпника перед Эммой и остальными в случае, если его маленький бизнес получит огласку. С другой стороны, в Зачарованном Лесу каждый промышлял тем ремеслом, каким умел, и не было такого сказочного персонажа, который считал бы, что нельзя обратиться к волшебнику, колдунье или, скажем, подозрительному типу, умеющему создавать порталы, если такая необходимость возникнет, а уж заплатить за услугу и вовсе было делом чести. Мораль сказочной страны и мораль двадцать первого века весьма удачно сосуществовали в Сторибруке, поэтому Дэвид не слишком мучался угрызениями совести. К тому же, если Джефферсон вздумает использовать свои порталы во вред кому-либо, Дэвид первый с ним и разберётся.  
В Сторибруке он ещё испытывал некоторые сомнения. Но здесь он не был шерифом. Здесь он был принцем всеми покинутой страны, который прибыл на Распутье, в наиболее значимый порт сказочного мира, чтобы попробовать заключить сделку.  
Кое-кто на улицах косился на его джинсы и куртку из непривычного материала, но большинство не обращало внимания. На Распутье, перекрёстке всех возможных морских путей, было сложно кого-либо удивить своим внешним видом. Здесь можно было встретить жителей Мистхэйвена и Оз, Страны Чудес и Аграбы, Аренделла и Камелота. Здесь можно было купить что угодно: яблоки с Авалона и фарфор из Империи Дракона, сапоги-скороходы и яд мантикоры, клинки, выкованные в Муспельхейме, и свирели, выструганные из ветвей Лукоморского дуба. Здесь можно было продать что угодно: любой магический артефакт, воспоминания, тело или душу. Но принц Дэвид всего-навсего надеялся осуществить обмен, обратный тому, что произошёл год назад. Тогда капитан Крюк обменял свой корабль на волшебные бобы, проник в немагический мир и нашёл Эмму. Теперь Дэвид собирался обменять пригорошню бобов, которые удалось-таки вырастить гномам и великану Антону, на тот корабль.  
Конечно, он не мог в полной мере отблагодарить Крюка за всё, что тот для них сделал. Потому что Крюк делал это ради Эммы. А она... поди разберись, что творилось между ней и Крюком. Дэвиду порой казалось, что он этого никогда не поймёт, а ещё иногда – что и не стоит пытаться понять.  
В любом случае, если есть возможность выкупить «Весёлый Роджер», он это сделает.  
Дэвид прежде не бывал на Распутье, и, чтобы разыскать нужный дом, ему потребовалось порасспрашивать прохожих. В конце концов он вышел к невысокому каменному зданию с башенкой на крыше, до того узкой, что издалека она напоминала печную трубу. В окнах горел свет, а из-за двери доносился гул голосов, и Дэвид постучал в дверь с явным облегчением: прекрасно, хозяин дома. Ему хотелось вернуться в Сторибрук как можно раньше – пока Мэри Маргарет и остальные не сообразили, что он чересчур задерживается на работе, и не заволновались.  
Дверь отворил рыжий бородатый громила, от которого за версту несло ромом.  
\- Ну? – гаркнул он.  
\- Я ищу сэра Рейнеке. Он здесь живёт?  
Бородач ухмыльнулся:  
\- С кем имею честь?  
\- Принц Дэвид из Мистхэйвена, - «...штат Мэн», договорил Дэвид про себя. – Так это вы Рейнеке?  
Купец, о котором рассказывал Крюк этим вечером в закусочной вдовы Лукас, был лисом-оборотнем. Как раз на этом его рассказ был прерван хозяйкой заведения, хлестнувшей пирата по шее посудным полотенцем и велевшей прекратить забивать Генри голову всякой ерундой. «Пока ребёнок не забрался в какую-нибудь бесхозную лодку и не поплыл за тридевять земель». Интересно, как Бабушка отреагирует, узнав, что волноваться стоило вовсе не за Генри... Мужчина, с которым говорил Дэвид, был рыжим как осенний лист, но в остальном ничто не намекало на его связь с лисами. Куда легче было представить, что этот верзила перекидывается в кабана или быка. С другой стороны, кто бы мог подумать, что красавица Руби каждое полнолуние носится по лесам близ Сторибрука в обличье волка?  
\- Не, - незнакомец мотнул головой, не прекращая пристально рассматривать Дэвида. – Не живёт он тут больше.  
\- Вот оно что, - нахмурился Дэвид. Кажется, поиски только начинались. Пожалуй, следовало пойти другим путём и отправиться на пристань, чтобы найти сначала корабль. – А не подскажете ли, где он теперь живёт?  
За спиной бородача замелькали тени. Мужик преувеличенно виновато посмотрел на Дэвида и развёл руками:  
\- Нигде.  
В следующее мгновение Дэвиду врезали в челюсть.

***  
\- Вам там мёдом намазано, что ли? – поинтересовался Джефферсон, доставая из шкафа тёмно-зелёный цилиндр. - Откуда ты вообще знаешь, что я умею создавать порталы?  
\- Птичка на хвосте принесла, - Киллиан окинул шляпу подозрительным взглядом. – Я успел наладить некоторые связи в этом городе.  
\- Я бы посоветовал тебе наладить тут что-нибудь ещё. Например, найти работу.  
Да что они все, сговорились, что ли?  
\- Спасибо, без тебя разберусь, - ядовито-вежливым тоном отозвался Крюк. – Лучше скажи: что ты хочешь взамен? Я слышал, твои услуги недёшево стоят.  
Джефферсон поставил цилиндр на пол.  
\- Мне нужна одна вещь, которая находится в стране, куда мне путь заказан. Вернёшься – расскажу поподробнее. Ты достанешь её для меня.  
\- Она в Стране Чудес?  
\- В Зазеркалье.  
Крюк чертыхнулся. Страну Чудес во всех других сказочных землях считали сумасшедшим домом. Зазеркалье считали сумасшедшим домом даже жители Страны Чудес.  
\- Да без проблем.  
Шляпа принялась вращаться. Вскоре в полу зияла дыра, в которой неистово вращался зелёный смерч. Книги на полках дрожали, стулья подпрыгивали, люстра раскачивалась – не хватало, пожалуй, только грома и молний. Зрелище было если не демоническим, то по меньшей мере волнующим, поэтому поначалу Крюку не показалось странным, что где-то поблизости ещё вдобавок и заиграла музыка: в общую картину это вписывалось. Опомнившись, он достал из кармана телефон и выключил его.  
\- Прости, Свон, но если уж эта каша заварилась из-за меня...  
\- Тема «Пиратов Карибского моря»? Серьёзно? – прокричал Джефферсон и подхватил плед, который сорвался с дивана и явно намеревался унестись в портал.  
\- Это Генри поставил!  
\- Прыгай давай, придурок, пока мою гостиную не разнесло вдребезги!  
Он шагнул вперёд, в бешено свистящий вихрь.

***  
Дэвид очнулся от того, что ему влепили пощёчину.  
\- Просыпайся, красавица, - угрожающе произнёс кто-то.  
Он лежал, связанный по рукам и ногам, на полу в душной комнате, полной пиратов. Не нужно было присматриваться к их нарядам или искать взглядом деревянные ноги и повязки на глазах – последние имелись как минимум у двоих человек, находившихся в поле зрения Дэвида – чтобы понять, что они были пиратами. Даже если бы они все вымылись, причесались и протрезвели, всё равно, наверное, чувствовалось бы, кто они. Склонившийся над ним пират осклабился:  
\- Хорошо спалось, а?  
\- Превосходно, - ответил Дэвид и плюнул ему в лицо. Пират зарычал и пнул его ногой в живот:  
\- Ты, паршивый...  
\- Уймись, Череп, - послышался спокойный голос. – Не лишай нашего гостя товарного вида.  
Череп схватил Дэвида за воротник куртки, заставил приподняться и развернул так, чтобы пленник увидел говорившего.  
Это был мужчина средних лет, с чёрными волосами и чёрной же бородой. Одет он был опрятнее и богаче своих товарищей, у него были на месте оба глаза и все конечности, улыбался он даже вежливо – но казался при этом опаснее всех остальных. Все эти оборванцы, сейчас потрошившие сумку Дэвида и недоуменно разглядывавшие обнаруженные в ней деньги, выглядели кучей недоумков. Вооружённых и бесчестных, но – недоумков. Этот же пират смотрел очень проницательно.  
И улыбался.  
\- Прошу прощения, Ваше Высочество, за то, что нам пришлось вас разоружить, связать и лишить сознания, - церемонно произнёс он. – После того, как вы отсекли одному из моих матросов ухо, мы решили, что так будет лучше для всех.  
\- Если бы ваш матрос не пытался меня убить, уха бы он не лишился, - в тон ему ответил Дэвид. Его собеседник поцокал языком:  
\- Убить? Почему сразу убить? Если вы, сударь, и впрямь такая важная шишка, ваши родные, вне сомнения, захотят заполучить вас обратно хотя бы относительно живым. За плату, которую мы установим, несомненно.  
\- Я прибыл сюда через портал. Мои родные – в другом мире и не знают, что я здесь.  
\- Значит, мы найдём способ их известить, - обнадёжил его пират. Он отхлебнул чего-то из большой деревянной кружки и закинул ноги на заставленный грязной посудой стол. – Зачем вы искали Рейнеке-лиса, сударь?  
\- Какая разница? Всё равно он мёртв, я так понимаю.  
\- Именно. А всё почему? Потому что Чёрная Борода – не тот, кого можно безнаказанно водить за нос. Надеюсь, из той преисподней, где горят шавки вроде него, ему видно, что мы отдыхаем в его доме, пьём его эль и скоро отправимся в плавание на его корабле.  
\- На «Весёлом Роджере»? – вырвалось у Дэвида.  
Чёрная Борода склонил голову набок и с интересом посмотрел на пленника.  
\- Пожалуй, принц, вам придётся всё-таки поведать, что вас сюда привело, - задумчиво произнёс он. – И поверьте мне, ибо я знаю своих ребят: лучше вам это сделать добровольно.

***  
На улицах Распутья, кажется, стало чище, и повсюду горели фонари. В остальном не похоже было, чтобы оно сильно изменилось. Минут за пятнадцать Крюк успел увидеть с дюжину знакомых. Большая их часть его не заметила, чему он был искренне рад. Это были не те знакомые, с кем хочется пропустить по кружке пива после долгой разлуки.  
Торговец дешёвыми амулетами, убиравший товар с лотка в большую корзину, едва не выронил все свои колокольчики и медальоны, увидав Крюка.  
\- Лопни моя селезёнка! Капитан Джонс! – заголосил он громче, чем следовало бы. – Какими судьбами снова к нам?  
Крюк натянуто улыбнулся.  
\- Потом, Сайлас. Скажи, старина Рейнеке жив-здоров? Никуда не переехал?  
Старый шарлатан поморщился:  
\- Не к добру ты его ищешь, капитан. Говорят, убили его вчера. Я, конечно, свечку не держал...  
\- Постой, - перебил его Крюк. Такое начало ему не нравилось. – Кто убил? Что-нибудь известно об этом?  
\- Ответьте ему, сударь, - раздался вдруг женский голос. – А заодно спросите, что привело сюда этого негодяя?  
Крюк повернулся и увидел пару молодчиков в мундирах и с обнажёнными шпагами в руках. Между ними стояла девушка в пышном зелёном платье. Рыжие волосы её были убраны как у знатной дамы, зато кулачки она сжимала совершенно по-детски.  
Вот так встреча.  
\- Привет, Ариэль, - пробормотал Крюк. В кои-то веки он действительно не знал, что сказать. В их с русалкой последнюю встречу он её серьёзно обидел. – Не знал, что ты здесь.  
Девушка кивнула сначала одному, потом другому стражнику, и те медленно отошли в сторону.  
\- Да, теперь Распутье – мой дом. И мои владения, где я не потерплю таких, как ты, - решительно произнесла она. – Здешний мэр – мой супруг, Крюк.  
\- Томас-Рифмач – твой муж? – опешил Киллиан.  
Ариэль вздрогнула:  
\- Нет, о Посейдон, он же старый! Ох, то есть... Я нашла Эрика, и мы поженились. Эрик – племянник Томаса, и тот передал ему бразды правления, отойдя от дел.  
\- Какой молодец, - отозвался Крюк, чувствуя, что уверенность к нему возвращается. – А я всегда думал, что мэра выбирает городской совет.  
\- Разумеется, Эрик не стал бы мэром, если бы совет не поддержал решение Томаса.  
\- Конечно, конечно, - ехидно поддакнул Киллиан. Русалка сердито на него взглянула и шагнула ближе.  
\- Что ты делаешь здесь, капитан?  
\- Ищу одного своего друга.  
\- Разве ты знаешь, что такое дружба? – её слова были полны обиды.  
Крюк отвёл взгляд.  
\- Милая, ты можешь не верить, но мне правда очень...  
\- Я извиняюсь, - робко прервал его Сайлас. Крюк и Ариэль повернулись к нему. – Вы вроде как хотели узнать, кто убил Рейнеке.  
\- Да, - кивнул Крюк.  
\- Говорят, это сделал Чёрная Борода.  
До чего же дерьмовый был день.

***  
\- Он мог быть мёртв! – в очередной раз повторил Крюк. Он шёл быстро, и Ариэль в своём длинном и, похоже, тяжёлом платье едва за ним поспевала. – Его уже давно могли сожрать и переварить твои меньшие братья! А ты его спасла!  
\- Мне показалось, так будет правильно.  
\- Чёрт подери, да как ты с такими взглядами выживаешь в этом порту?  
\- Мы работаем над тем, чтобы сделать город более цивилизованным, - Ариэль сделала вид, что не заметила выражения лица Крюка. – А я... Люди побаиваются меня. В этих краях русалки кровожадны и не брезгуют человечиной. Я – русалка, умеющая ходить по земле, а значит, я ещё опаснее, - начало фразы было сказано горделиво, но под конец в голосе девушки сквозила досада. Крюку на мгновение захотелось погладить её по голове, или как там принято себя вести с несмышлёными детьми, но он вспомнил, что благодаря этой барышне его враг был жив, а теперь ещё и присвоил себе его корабль.  
\- И скольких ты уже съела, чтобы поддерживать этот образ?  
\- Продолжишь язвить – будешь первым, кто попадёт мне в пасть.  
Ситуация не располагала, но удержаться было слишком сложно.  
\- Милая, - Киллиан усмехнулся и взял Ариэль под локоть, - если это метафора, то я отнюдь не против.  
Русалка вспыхнула и отдёрнула руку.  
\- Дурак, - буркнула она.  
В конце улочки показался дом, который они искали – низкий, точно придавленный сверху, с грязной соломенной крышей. Пока они приближались, Крюк не отводил взгляда от тускло освещённого окошка.  
Ему не хотелось туда заходить. Но сразу идти к Чёрной Бороде, не узнав подробностей и даже не будучи уверенным в том, что Дэвид у него – и жив – тоже не хотелось. Он явился на Распутье, чтобы убедиться, что этот лишённый инстинкта самосохранения благородный идиот в очередной раз не подверг себя смертельной опасности – да почему он вообще за него беспокоится? – но теперь дело приняло новый оборот. Он сам отдал свой корабль Рейнеке, зная, что тот на следующий же день его кому-нибудь продаст – жаль только, что так и не продал. Чёрной Бороде Киллиан Джонс не собирался позволять даже ходить по палубе «Весёлого Роджера», и если он действительно хотел от него избавиться, следовало подготовиться как следует.  
На крыльце Ариэль жестом велела ему помедлить.  
\- Я хочу сказать, что помогаю тебе исключительно ради Дэвида и Белоснежки, - объявила она.  
\- Да.  
\- И то, что ты обменял свой корабль на возможность помочь им, не отменяет того, что меня ты предал.  
\- Тогда, я думаю, тебе приятно будет узнать, что Злая Ведьма Запада дала мне пощёчину от твоего имени, - бросил Крюк, открывая дверь. Ариэль замешкалась, удивлённая, но не успела ничего ответить.  
Женщина, сидевшая за столом, подняла глаза.  
\- Я знала, что ты придёшь, - прошамкала она.  
Она выглядела очень старой, и была ещё старше, чем можно было подумать, глядя на неё. Седые волосы окутывали её плечи паутиной, а ногти были длинными, точно когти птицы. Она казалась почти прозрачной, и только глаза были яркими – голубыми, чистыми и ясными как родниковая вода.  
Когда богов и подобных им забывали, они старели и слабели, но никогда полностью не переставали быть богами.  
«Ты всем так говоришь, развалина», - подумал Крюк.  
\- Всё-то вы знаете, госпожа.  
Если он хочет заручиться помощью старухи Талассы, ему следует держаться почтительно.  
\- Пират, который пытается быть героем, и русалка, которая пытается быть человеком, - престарелая богиня улыбнулась. Блеснули острые белые зубы. – Ах, дети. Мои несчастные блудные дети. Вы бежите от моря, но почему-то всегда возвращаетесь к нему, когда вам трудно...  
\- Я был бы признателен, если бы вы могли помочь нам, госпожа, - пресёк поток её рассуждений Крюк. Ему некогда было выслушивать речи самодовольной старой дуры, имени которой уже не помнили даже в тех краях, где в неё когда-то верили. И он не бежал от моря. И героем быть тоже не собирался: сомнительное было удовольствие, судя по тем героям, с которыми он был знаком.  
Старуха поманила его пальцем. Крюк и Ариэль приблизились к столу, за которым она сидела. Большое серебряное блюдо, стоявшее на нём, было полно воды.  
\- Прикоснись к воде и подумай о том, что хочешь найти, капитан, - велела она.  
Кого. Не «что», а «кого».  
Крюк обмакнул в воду пальцы, и в блюде замелькали силуэты.  
команда тащилась, пошатываясь, по дороге, ведущей к пристани от Чистоплюева Ряда – так в народе называли улицу, где жил Рейнеке. Ллойд подталкивал шедшего впереди него Дэвида в спину остриём меча, и Крюк готов был поклясться, что это меч самого принца.  
\- Собираетесь плыть ночью? – услышал он голос Дэвида.  
\- На корабле поспим.  
Дэвид хромал, руки его были связаны, а на подбородке запеклась кровь. Крюк стиснул зубы. Такие упрямые и вопиюще безупречные на вид болваны как Дэвид, конечно, так и напрашивались на то, чтобы кто-нибудь их проучил, но конкретно этому болвану он намеревался и дальше досаждать самостоятельно. И у него, чего уж там, были свои идеи насчёт того, как заставить принца выглядеть чуть менее идеально. Они включали в себя много чего, но уж точно не тяжкие телесные повреждения.  
Его рука, всё ещё находившаяся в воде, дрогнула, изображение зарябило и пропало.  
\- Я должен расправиться с Чёрной Бородой и его командой, - глухо сказал Крюк. – Но их много, а со мной лишь юная леди, которая... не любит убивать.  
\- Юная леди может вызвать городскую стражу, - слегка недовольным тоном предложила Ариэль.  
\- Времени нет, - Крюк посмотрел на Талассу. – Дайте мне средство, чтобы раз и навсегда избавиться от ещё одного вашего сына, Мать моря.  
\- Я знаю, что тебе нужно. А знаешь ли ты, что нужно мне?  
\- Жизни. Чужие жизни, которые можно выпить и таким образом продлить свою.  
\- Дай мне руку, капитан, и сделка будет заключена.  
\- Сначала – оружие.  
Таласса прошелестела юбками в другую комнату и вернулась с чем-то, напоминающим костяной нож.  
\- Зуб Левиафана, - торжественно сказала она. – Воткни его в палубу своего корабля, и у тебя будет такой помощник, какого Чёрной Бороде не одолеть. Знаешь, о ком я?  
\- Знаю, - ответил Крюк. Сердце его забилось быстрее. Он слышал об этих чарах, но прежде с ними никогда не сталкивался.  
\- Руку, - напомнила богиня, когда он заткнул нож за пояс. Крюк молча протянул ей свою здоровую руку.  
\- Не надо, - вдруг сказала Ариэль. Она жалась в сторонке и со страхом смотрела на Талассу.  
Крюк улыбнулся ей. Он знал, как нужно улыбаться девушкам, чтобы они расслабились.  
\- Всё в порядке, милая.  
Всё действительно было в порядке.  
Жуткий изогнутый ноготь старухи воткнулся ему в запястье. Под рукав побежала тёмно-синяя, почти чёрная, линия – вверх по руке, затем холодком по груди и к сердцу.  
\- У тебя есть время до рассвета, - предупредила старуха. Выглядела она чрезвычайно довольной. – С первыми лучами солнца тебя не станет.  
\- Ясно, госпожа.  
«Держи карман шире», - подумал он.  
Когда они с Ариэль вышли из дома Талассы, русалка, до этого державшаяся спокойно, всплеснула руками:  
\- Ты сошёл с ума!  
\- Вовсе нет, - тихо ответил Крюк. Он взял Ариэль под руку, и на сей раз она не запротестовала. – Пошли отсюда.  
Быстро, почти бегом они двинулись в направлении пристани.  
\- Знаешь, что это? – Киллиан достал из-за пазухи зелёный шапокляк. – Портал. Как только мы освободим Дэвида и отправим Чёрную Бороду в гости к Дэйви Джонсу, мы тотчас отправимся в Сторибрук. Я встречал людей, которые обращались к Талассе. За пределами Распутья её магия не действует.  
Ариэль поджала губы:  
\- Ты всегда заботишься о своей шкуре, я вижу.  
\- Естественно, милая. Мне двести лет, и я до сих пор жив – как, по-твоему?  
\- А если что-то случится, и вы не успеете попасть в Сторибрук до рассвета?  
Этот вариант Крюк предпочитал не рассматривать.  
\- Такого не произойдёт.  
\- Он много значит для тебя, раз ты так рискуешь, - выпалила русалка.  
\- Не твоё дело, - огрызнулся Крюк. Ариэль грустно улыбнулась:  
\- Много, - уже не спрашивая, повторила она.  
Она остановилась, вынула из кармана свисток и подула в него.  
\- Что ты делаешь?  
\- Обеспечиваю то, что мы доберёмся до корабля раньше них.  
Что-то промелькнуло в ночном небе, и у их ног приземлился причудливо расшитый ковёр.  
\- Ковёр-самолёт, - с невольным восхищением прокомментировал Крюк. – Они в Аграбе стоят как стадо верблюдов, насколько я помню.  
\- Это ковёр Эрика. Садись. И помни: только ради Дэвида и Белоснежки.  
Он ухмыльнулся и уселся рядом с Ариэль.

***  
\- Куда вы плывёте? – спросил Дэвид, когда они поднялись на палубу. Рыжий бородач, встретивший его тогда в дверях, ухмыльнулся:  
\- Аренделл. Целое королевство стоит замороженным уже три десятка лет, а мы его ещё не грабили. Нехорошо.  
\- Замороженным? – Дэвид вспомнил своего давнего друга Кристоффа и его неугомонную, жизнерадостную невесту. Неужели и их королевство постигло какое-то проклятие?  
Рыжий собирался ответить, когда чей-то знакомый голос произнёс:  
\- Не так быстро, приятели.  
Пираты схватились за оружие, а Дэвид поражённо уставился на того, кто стоял перед ними, со скучающим видом прислонившись к штурвалу.  
\- Крюк, - процедил Чёрная Борода, обнажая шпагу. – Я уж надеялся, тебя взяла нелёгкая.  
\- А я надеялся, тебя съели рыбы, - в тон ему ответил Крюк и, вдруг рухнув на колени, воткнул в палубу что-то белое, похожее на нож без рукояти.  
Корабль тряхнуло. Почти все попадали, в том числе и Дэвид. Он попытался встать, но палуба ходила под ногами, будто в сильный шторм, хотя море было спокойно.  
Потом корабль встряхнулся – сам? – снова, раздались крики, и палуба окончательно ушла из-под ног. Падая за борт, Дэвид отчаянно старался освободить руки от верёвки, но так и упал в воду связанным.  
Кто-то подхватил его и помог вынырнуть, а потом – забраться на что-то мягкое. Мягкое взмыло в воздух.  
\- Что происходит? – выдохнул Дэвид, стараясь удержаться за что-нибудь и не скатиться обратно в воду.  
Ариэль – а это была, несомненно, она – вымученно улыбнулась:  
\- Привет. А мы вот... тебя спасаем.  
Они находились на ковре-самолёте, который парил на высоте нескольких метров над водой. Ариэль помогла Дэвиду развязать руки, и он уже хотел спросить её, как она здесь оказалась и откуда у неё ковёр, но тут его внимание привлёк корабль.  
«Весёлый Роджер» уже не был у пристани. Он, набирая скорость, шёл в открытое море. Дэвид разглядел несколько человек, плывших к берегу, и ещё нескольких – на пристани. Вероятно, это была команда Чёрной Бороды.  
\- Нам нужно на корабль! – крикнул Дэвид, хватаясь за края ковра.  
\- Лучше не надо! Если Крюк сделал то, о чём я думаю, то лучше не надо!  
\- Но он там один!  
\- Уже нет.  
Дэвид видел ужас и восторг на её лице.  
\- Но мы можем хотя бы подлететь поближе?  
\- Да, конечно.  
Ковёр сорвался с места и полетел в направлении корабля.

***  
Всё произошло очень быстро. Пара мгновений – и корабль уже плыл прочь от Распутья, никем не управляемый, не полагаясь на попутный ветер. И никого лишнего на палубе, только они двое.  
Нет. Трое. Ему надо было следить за каждым движением противника и предвосхищать каждый взмах его шпаги, поэтому он не мог разглядеть ту, что сражалась с Чёрной Бородой вместе с ним. Только бросился в глаза мундир королевского флота – такой же, как был у него в той, прошлой жизни.  
И, разумеется, это была женщина. Каждый зелёный юнга знает, что корабль – это «она».  
В какой-то момент Чёрной Бороде удалось сбить его с ног. Довольно скалясь, ублюдок занёс шпагу, а потом замер с открытым ртом и опустил глаза, глядя на острие такой же шпаги, выходящее из его груди.  
_Он мне никогда не нравился_ , прозвучал голос в голове Крюка.  
Потом они вдвоём выбросили тело за борт, и только тогда Крюк смог вглядеться в её лицо. Описать его словами он не сумел бы, даже если бы очень постарался. Она была Эммой и Милой, Ариэль и Тинкербелл, каждой женщиной, кого он любил, ненавидел или просто встречал за свою долгую жизнь.  
«Сокровище королевства». «Весёлый Роджер». Его корабль.  
\- Я не удивился бы, если бы ты встала на его сторону, - заметил Крюк. – Всё-таки я тебя продал... Прости меня.  
_Ты должен был это сделать. Люди всегда должны быть важнее._  
\- А ты говоришь совсем не как пиратский корабль.  
_Моим первым капитаном был твой брат._  
Он улыбнулся и, почувствовав резкую боль под сердцем, схватился за грудь.  
_Ты был у Талассы._  
\- Это ничего. У меня есть время до рассвета, - проговорил Крюк, прислоняясь к борту.  
_Нет. Она солгала тебе. У тебя есть пара минут, может, даже меньше. Ты умрёшь, капитан._  
\- Ну вот ещё, - ему было очень холодно и страшно хотелось присесть. А лучше – прилечь. И уже не вставать, никогда. Душа его корабля печально взглянула на него, и Крюк понял, что больше всего она походила на его мать – такую, какой она была в молодости, когда они с Лиамом были маленькими и отец их ещё не бросил, и всё было хорошо.  
В следующую секунду она растаяла. В глазах темнело, и Киллиану начало казаться, что вокруг него волны. Море обступало его неторопливо, но неизбежно. Когда подоспел ковёр с Ариэль и Дэвидом на борту, он уже сидел на палубе, не в силах держаться на ногах.  
\- Крюк! – крикнул Дэвид. Он соскочил с ковра, не дожидаясь, пока тот окончательно приземлится, кинулся к другу и опустился на колени. – Ариэль, что с ним?  
\- Это проклятие Талассы, - прошептала Ариэль. Её причёска растрепалась, её губы дрожали, и она уже совсем не походила на жену мэра – просто маленькая девочка, которая вот-вот увидит чью-то смерть. – Нужно открыть портал, сейчас же.  
\- Поздно, - с усилием выговорил Крюк.  
В сущности, сегодня был неплохой день для того, чтобы умереть. Он прикончил наконец-то Чёрную Бороду, спас Дэвида, узнал, что его корабль на него не в обиде, и почти помирился с Ариэль. Ещё к данному моменту он успел совершить несколько непривычно героических поступков, сказать Белфайеру всё то, что следовало сказать уже давно, и худо-бедно помотать нервы Крокодилу. Может, и следовало уйти сейчас – всё ещё молодым и, чего скромничать, красивым.  
Проблема была в том, что уходить категорически не хотелось.  
Он закрыл глаза, и последним, что он видел, были плачущая девчонка и растерянный придурок-принц.  
Потом случилось неожиданное.

***  
\- Я надеюсь, вы не планируете сняться с якоря и поплыть грабить соседние штаты, - заметил Дэвид, глядя с пристани на «Весёлый Роджер», по которому восторженно сновало туда-сюда несколько тёмных личностей, ныне подрабатывавших в Сторибруке кто грузчиком, кто рыбаком, а кто – подсобным рабочим.  
\- Пока не планируем. Пока, - ответил Крюк, стоявший рядом с ним. – Нет, мои приятели просто рады. В конце концов, это судно пару столетий было нам домом.  
\- Теперь ваш дом – Сторибрук, - на всякий случай напомнил Дэвид. Крюк без энтузиазма кивнул.  
С того момента, как шляпа Джефферсона ушла под воду, открыв морской путь до Сторибрука, подобный тому, что могли создать волшебные бобы, прошёл день. За этот день Дэвид успел выспаться, рассказать о своих приключениях семье – Мэри Маргарет до сих пор дулась на него за безрассудство – и даже забежать к Белль. Ариэль, прощаясь с ними, крепко их обняла («Я до сих пор на тебя обижена», - сурово добавила она, обнимая Крюка) и велела передать привет её подруге. С Крюком он всё это время не виделся, но не сомневался в том, где его можно найти: капитан и его бывшая команда так воодушевлённо приводили свой корабль в порядок, что закрадывались подозрения, что они намерены отправиться в новое плавание.  
\- Зачем это всё? – спросил вдруг Киллиан, не сводя взгляда с «Весёлого Роджера». – Зачем тебе понадобилось тащиться на Распутье за моим кораблём? Только не говори, что тебе показалось, что так будет правильно. Это не повод, да будет вам, положительным персонажам, известно.  
Дэвид вздохнул и машинально взъерошил себе волосы.  
\- Ну... вообще-то это и есть повод, - признал он. – Ты много сделал для нашего города, Крюк. Ты вернул Эмму и помог нам бороться с Зеленой. Я подумал, ты заслуживаешь достойной награды. Раз уж той награды, на которую ты надеялся, ты не получил, - Крюк нахмурился, и Дэвид подумал, что не стоит об этом говорить, но продолжил. – Эмма тебя не любит. Я говорю это не потому, что я – её отец и не хотел бы видеть её девушкой пирата... Просто этого сложно не заметить.  
\- Я уж думаю. Раз даже ты заметил, - огрызнулся Крюк. – Так что, приятель, жалость? Я никогда не нуждался в подачках королей или принцев. Ты – не исключение.  
\- Это не было решением короля или принца. Это было решением друга, - твёрдо сказал Дэвид. – Я бы предположил, что ты не понимаешь, но ты ведь тоже зачем-то последовал за мной.  
\- Твоё дурное влияние, - хмыкнул пират. Дэвид улыбнулся. – Да и Распутье – не место для таких, как ты. Тебя бы там быстро спровадили на тот свет, а твоя семья потом повесила бы всю вину на меня.  
\- В конечном счёте на тот свет чуть не отправился ты, - напомнил Дэвид и тут же пожалел об этом, потому что пират хитро заулыбался.  
\- Да. Я так понимаю, это вторая ваша семейная традиция после той, что предписывает вечно лезть на рожон? Решать все проблемы поцелуями?  
\- Но ведь сработало же, - пробормотал Дэвид. Он не был уверен, что хочет об этом говорить.  
На самом деле, когда он в отчаянии пошёл на это, он не был уверен, что сработает. Он всё ещё не понимал, каким критериям должен соответствовать Поцелуй Истинной... короче, поцелуй. Когда-то Дэвид думал, что это непременно должен быть поцелуй между двумя возлюбленными, но потом и Эмма с Генри, и Регина с Генри доказали, что это может быть поцелуй матери и ребёнка. Теперь выходило, что это может быть поцелуй между двумя друзьями. Действительно какое-то средство от всех проблем. Универсальный приём, ничего особенного. Хотя следовало, конечно, вовремя вспомнить, что это не должен непременно быть поцелуй в губы. Но обычно-то жертва проклятия была уже не в состоянии толком ответить на поцелуй. Она не посасывала губы своего спасителя и не пыталась подключить к процессу свой язык.  
Ох, чёрт бы побрал Киллиана Джонса.  
\- Я надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что об этом не следует никому рассказывать, - подчеркнул Дэвид. – Особенно Мэри Маргарет.  
Киллиан продолжал мерзко ухмыляться:  
\- Почему? Она целуется хуже меня?  
Дэвид с ужасом заподозрил, что краснеет.  
От необходимости отвечать его избавил звонок Эммы. Когда она положила трубку, Дэвиду потребовалось несколько мгновений для того, чтобы осмыслить сказанное ею.  
\- Нам нужно к въезду в Сторибрук, - наконец объявил он, стараясь звучать невозмутимо. – Вокруг города выросла высоченная ледяная стена.  
\- Что-о?  
\- Вокруг города выросла высоченная ледяная стена, - раздражённо повторил Дэвид. Он не был уверен, что правильно понял Эмму – и надеялся, что неправильно, потому что и недели не прошло с победы над Зеленой, недели, мать вашу! Киллиан, очевидно, подумал о том же и страдальчески закатил глаза:  
\- Сейчас подойду. Отдам ребятам пару распоряжений.  
Дэвид рассеянно кивнул и направился к машине. Новости не радовали, но хотя бы неловкий разговор был окончен.  
Впрочем, его почему-то не покидало ощущение, что они к нему ещё вернутся.


End file.
